


Brand New

by percabethica



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bitchery, F/M, and more - Freeform, assholism, dumbassery, sickeningly stupid idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethica/pseuds/percabethica
Summary: Percy and Annabeth just started dating. Grover thought he really wanted it to happen... Yeah, he regrets it now. Short drabble, full of idiocy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Brand New

They’d been hanging out for approximately half an hour when Grover decided he had absolutely had enough. There was no escape now, and he’d honestly missed them, but every single part of him was now wondering _why_ he’d ever missed these two, and what they had ever brought into his life other than abject terror and pure misery. 

The two in question sat opposite him at an empty table in the pavilion, comfortably nestled together. Annabeth was sat in Percy’s lap, her arm looped around his shoulders, and he held her close around the waist, his fingers interlocking around her. It had been a harmlessly cute image for the first fifteen seconds, until they’d opened their mouths to start talking to him, and the inevitable bickering had started.

Of course it started with the usual: asking how Grover had been doing, getting all caught up, sharing their own stories. Then they bickered over who knew Grover the best - Annabeth argued longevity from the age of seven, Percy argued closeness. It ended when Annabeth pulled Percy’s head into the crook of her neck and shoulder, and he kissed her collarbone, and they were all gross again.

The cycle kept repeating every few minutes. And _Gods_ , if Grover thought they were bad _before_ they started dating, this was a whole new shitshow of its own.

“That’s what I thought. Anyway Beth, darling, honey, sweetie, angel, you’re _killing_ my legs.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the pet names, but quickly let out a gasp of indignance. “Did you just call me fat?”

Grover sighed.

Percy poked her side, making her squirm. “Point me to where I said that, please, O Wise and Mighty one.”

“You said I was heavy.”

“Did not.”

“Fuck off. Implied it then.”

“Don’t even know what implied means, how could I do it if I don’t know the meaning?”

“First of all, you’re lying, you _do_ know what it means, and secondly, fuck you.”

“Fuck yourself.”

“I’d do a better job than you would.”

And Grover really, really didn’t need to hear that. For the love of Pan, this was _Annabeth_ , the same scared little girl that he met at the age of seven, all big curls and big eyes and puzzled looks. And, possibly even worse, this was _his best friend Percy_ , the troubled twelve year old, the kid he was protecting. It was an insult to everything that was sacred that these two, basically his little sister and his best friend, were being like this. It made him shudder, and contemplate snapping the empathy link and going off the grind forever to avoid them. He figured maybe he should intervene when Annabeth went crashing to the floor, unceremoniously shoved from her boyfriend’s lap.

“I hate you two. How are you even worse now than you were before?”

Dusting herself off, Annabeth shrugged. “I don’t know. Someone should’ve warned us that pairing two severely ADHD kids together doesn’t cancel out the ADHD.”

Percy nodded. “Yeah. What’s that big fucking word we laughed at for like three hours yesterday?”

“Exacerbate.”

“Yeah.” Percy snorted a laugh. “It just _exacerbates_ the issue.”

They high-fived. Grover hit his head off the table twice and groaned.

“You wanted us to get together!” Annabeth exclaimed, perching herself back in Percy’s lap as she had been before. “I mean, you can’t complain.”

Grover gave her a look. “I sure can complain, _Chase._ I spent years in life or death situations following behind you two as you bickered yourselves into fight after fight with monsters, and I thought _maybe_ once all that tension settled down you’d become more normal. I happened to be wrong.”

Percy snickered. “What can I say? She brings out the worst in me.”

“That’s so sweet of you!” For effect, Annabeth planted a kiss on Percy’s cheek, pulling him close to her so he could lean against her shoulder once again. His arms resumed their positioning against her waist, and Grover just shook his head. 

“Assholes.”

In response, they sported matching, shit-eating grins. It was appalling how much they had blended their personalities since they’d met each other, becoming a terrifying hybrid of back-talk, impertinence and annoyance. Grover could argue that this was _marginally_ better than the awkward pining, the obvious crushes and oblivious missed stares, but not by a lot. He was genuinely happy for them, more than he could verbally express, but a good amount of his inability to do so was their sheer irritating stupidity. 

It shouldn’t have taken them so long, but by Zeus, they were making up for lost time.

In the time Grover had been thinking, they had gotten distracted and were in the midst of what was no doubt another scarring conversation. Against his better judgement, he tuned back in to his best friends.

“That’s some hot girl shit.”

“ _Ugh, Megan._ ” Percy clutched his heart.

Annabeth nodded. “Right? Gods, I’d leave you for her in a heartbeat.”

“Same.” Percy agreed, and bristled at his girlfriend’s snort. “ _What?_ ”

“As if she’d take you.”

“You think she’d take _you?_ ”

“Fuck yeah she’d take me!”

“I wish someone would fucking take you,” Grover butted in, massaging his temples. “Gods, you two are annoying. This is officially a direct plea to Aphrodite, _please_ take these idiots away from me and lock them up until they learn how to not be bitches. Please?”

Percy rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue. “Alright, Mr Jealous.”

“Who… Who am I meant to be jealous of here?” Grover asked, incredulous, and then shook his head to dismiss the idea and the possibility of an answer before it even came. “Nevermind, don’t wanna know.”

Annabeth removed one of her arms from around Percy’s shoulders to fiddle with his hair, sweeping a few loose strands away from his head and stroking them delicately. “I wouldn’t really leave you. You’re too pretty.”

Her expression was gentle, sweet. She really loved him - Grover thought it was cute, and then thought about throwing up into a bucket.

“You’re prettier,” Percy told her, tugging one of her curls and smiling softly as it bounced. “Way, way prettier.”

He lifted his head and drew her into a kiss, sweet and lingering. One of his hands cupped her face with a tenderness that Grover hadn’t expected to see from someone like Percy. It struck him that his best friend was physically invulnerable, and yet… vulnerable. Human. Loved, and loving in return.

He still hated them, though.


End file.
